


Black and White

by R_Cookie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, black and white, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Cookie/pseuds/R_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple black and white speed-painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).



> Ngh. I apologise for how difficult it would be to discern that this is Erik. Allow me the benefit of the doubt and imagine that this is him in his younger days. (From the Our House, in the Middle of the Street universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Clocks :) Sorry this wasn't better. It's been awhile since I've used my tablet. Whatever miserable skills I had with it has gone into hiding. :(


End file.
